


The Wanderer

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Wanderleth Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on Ariv's wanderleth AU on tumblr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I loved it so much I wrote for it, Loneliness, What if Byleth was lost for 5 years instead of sleeping, lost byleth, wanderer!byleth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: What is Byleth, instead of sleeping, was lost and was wandering around for 5 years ?Here's is a little piece on how he would feel during these long, lonely years.Basically trying to fill up the timeskip.
Relationships: None
Series: Wanderleth Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539523
Kudos: 15





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> https://ariv.tumblr.com/  
This is the person who came up with the AU, go check out their art it's amazing!!

Standing on a cliff above a giant forest, foggy and deep, Byleth was standing there, looking at the horizon.

He looked up at the mountain in the distance, the top of it white with eternal snows.Where he was ? He had no clue.

Almost a year had passed since his fall into the river, but he still was too far from everything. All the places he had come across so far had been small rural villages, where no one knew about the Church, or what was going on elsewhere.

He readjusted the small bow on his back, he was running low on supplies again, seemed like hunting was going to take the majority of his evening.

In a sence, it had been…refreshing.

To be away from everything, to start from scratches, without a past. He had even earned a new nickname from the villagers and merchants he crossed paths with…a nicer name than those he had before. One that, for once, wasn’t brought on by his lack of emotions or proficiency with a sword…

** The kind wanderer.**

His emotions, who had just started to come out after Sothis fused with him, were more prominent now.

He still felt lost sometimes but, smiling, laughing? These came easier. Sometimes , villagers asked him to stay, even if just a while longer.

But he always refused, a soft smile on his face. And over and over again, he would give the same reason: his students needed him. And he needed them. He had to find them, to find his way back.

He had promised, after all…

Still, he thought, looking over the dense, foggy forest, I would have loved to share this with someone.

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Sothis?”_ he asked the air around him.

No one answered him, of course, but if he focused, he could almost feel a warmth in his chest, a joy that wasn’t his.

He smiled, grabbed his walking stick, and started the long way down.


End file.
